


Holy Sh*t

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Hyung Kink, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Holy shit.That is the phrase that crosses Johnny's mind as he looks down.Or Johnny and Mark get down to some deeds after their Beyond live concert.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Holy Sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Haha all I know is pain. :) Anyway! Have this.  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English isn't my first language and I proof read myself.  
> 2\. Did I just have a random burst of Inspiration and just blurt all this to my friend in twitter dm's? ...Yes.  
> 3\. This may seem rushed... That's the point LMAOO  
> 4\. This is kinda venting bc I am really stressed but trying not to be, so my brain find ways to let of steam so yay! JohnMark porn~  
> 5\. Thank you A <3
> 
> Anyway~  
> ENJOY!! ( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ

_Holy shit._

That is the phrase that crosses Johnny's mind as he looks down. The air is hot, steamy in the small utility closet they have occupied and it is only getting hotter as his grip tightens in the soft locks, his hips moving forward with vigor.

Mark moans around his cock and Johnny can't help praise him in soft ragged whispers. "You did so well today baby. You always perform so well. God, you're mouth is so good."

Mark moans once more, pretty cheeks hollowing as he sucks his hyung in more, grips Johnny's jeans and lowers more so Johnny's cock can slide deeper, kiss the back of his throat.

Mark gags a bit, throat lapsing and eyes fluttering a bit as he pulls away. Spit makes a mess over his lips as Johnny slides out. Mark moans low as he grabs the cock before him, jerks and kisses it as he looks up at Johnny.

"Fuck me," he begs low and Johnny can hear how needy he is, see it as Mark begs with his shaft against his slightly swollen pink lips, runs his tongue over the veins and shudders. "Come on, Hyung."

Johnny moves his hips slow, cock stroking up and down Mark's face as he holds onto the younger his jaw, digits pressing into skin as he thinks of the hours prior.

Mark clad in his performance attire as he sang on stage. His rapping amazing as always... He remembers those stars in his eyes when Johnny performed Taeyong's lines in Misfit, when Mark pulled at his shirt minutes after they had said goodbye to their fans.

Mark is hardly ever jumpy or impatient... but something has seemed off today as the younger had dragged him away after they changed, had pushed him into the closet and dropped to his knees with the only words. "God- Fuck my face, hyung."

And who was Johnny to say no?

Who was Johnny to say no to Mark with his baby eyes and cute smile? Mark who danced around Johnny and moaned so softly for him. Mark who was always ready to please...

Johnny growls in his throat as he stares down at Mark, ghosts his thumb over his cheek and Mark looks up at him with hooded, smoldering eyes. "Take off-"

There is a knock on the door and Johnny freezes, senses hardening to alert.

"Guys," Taeyong's voice comes in a soft whisper and Johnny takes a breath of relieve. There is a pause. "The vans are here... so finish up whatever you're doing... or continue at home." He doesn't wait, knows not to and Mark whines low as he hears their leader walk off, most likely to distract the staff.

Mark's low groan of frustration pulls him back to the need creeping up his spine, festering in his stomach. "I got ready and everything," Mark whines once more and Johnny's brows furrow.

"Ready?" he questions as Mark rises. He kisses Johnny filthily, licks into his mouth to make him taste himself and the elders cock twitches when Mark whispers low and sexy.

"I prepped all day."

There is a hiss at the end of that sentence and he rubs him frame against Johnny, before he reluctantly pulls away.

It's hell, truly. Hell to see Mark enter the other van. He seems on edge. Johnny is too. Jumpy for the whole drive and even more so when they are evaluating.

Their manager is speaking. They are making plans. Some of the members are tired, but Mark? Mark is slowly nibbling at his bottom lip. It moves with his jaw as he looks at Johnny and the elder bites the inside of his cheek as Mark speaks to him with his eyes. The message is loud, clear and Johnny takes a slow breath when everyone is saying good night, watches Mark enter the lift before him.

Mark's breath is uneven as he steps onto his room, his abdomen clenching painfully as he strips with haste, bites his lip fully when he can finally reach back and grab onto the plug nestled in his aching hole.

He pulls at it gently, fucks it in and out and God, he openly moans when the door to his room opens and Johnny comes in without a hello, just locks it behind him with a turn of his wrist before scooping Mark up to crush him on the bed.

"Off- Off-" is all Mark pants as he pulls at Johnny's clothes and Johnny strips haphazardly, throws his shirt aside and grits his teeth when Mark licks an erect nipple while he pulls at his belt buckle. "Faster, faster, come on, hyung, fuck me."

Everything is moving so fast, but Johnny's body is on fire, continues to heat up as Mark thrashes beneath him in impatience.

"You want me that bad, baby?"

"Fuck- Yeah-" Mark moans and he doesn't even push Johnny's pants down all the way, pulls out his cock and strokes it. Johnny moans at this, hand coming over Mark's as that present ache- need is amplified.

Mark just scrambles up the bed, crawls backwards as Johnny lowers more. He lifts his legs, opens them wide and Johnny openly curses when he sees the plug, grabs it and fucks it just as Mark had a moment ago. The younger opens shudders, goose bumps running over his skin as he holds his legs apart.

"Jesus Christ," Johnny curses a bit loud when he pulls it out and lube trickles out of Mark's fluttering hole.

"Fuck meee," Mark begs impatiently and he wiggles his ass. "Come on, come on." And he gasps when Johnny pushes on without warning, sheathed himself fully.

Mark tenses, mouth falling open and he shakes before he curses, "Oh- Fuck yeah."

Johnny only grunts, kisses him and Mark whines into it as his hyung starts an impatient pace, fucks him down into the mattress.

Mark moans against his lips, clenches and nods as more fall, as the excess lube within him starts to trickle out down his ass. He grabs the pillow instead of his legs and grips, eyes rolling up a bit as he nods.

Johnny rises and Mark's moan break through the room as he nods more frantically, watches his Hyung fuck him.

"Harder," he moans low. "Fuck me harder."

"Fuck, Mark," Johnny curses but he obliges, plants his hand on Mark's ribs and goes harder, face contorting when Mark clenches... "Shit... feels good..."

"Yeah," Mark moans and it stretches as he waters down into mush, hooks his freed legs around Johnny frantically as he starts shifting up the bed continuously, rapidly, "Fuck hyung... fuck yeah- Yes...," his voice cuts in his throat, burst out in a gasp, "Just like that ... _Fuck_... _Oh God Yes_."

"Mark- Holy sh-"

Mark only moans, grabs harder onto the pillow and Johnny's mouth falls open when Mark starts whining against him, moans as he watches his ass connect with Johnny's pelvis, his own cock bouncing and slapping against his tensing stomach.

"You like watching how I fuck you?" Johnny questions and he can hear the ecstasy in his own voice when next he curses to Mark's reply. "Fuck-"

"Uhuh!" is all the younger supplies in a deep, tense voice, back arching and Johnny needs to take a breath before he cums.

"Fuck baby. You're sin-"

"Hyung- Johnny Hyung-" Mark moans and he tilts his head back, brows furrowing and eyes squeezing shut in bliss, "Fuck- Fuck- _Hyung-_ _Hyung-_ It feels so good," the veins in his neck tense as he grits his teeth, shifts up, sweat glistering on his skin, "I- I'm gonna cu- _Shit!_ I'm gonna cum-" he pants incoherently. Johnny wants to lick the sweat running down his neck. "Hyung- _Haah, fuck-_ I'm gonna Cum-!"

"Yeah?" Johnny moans low... "Fuck, me too."

And Mark's moan pitches when Johnny bends him in half, hooks his legs over his shoulders and pistons his hips harder, digs Mark out.

Mark breath stops a moment, before it enters his mouth that falls open, words bursting a second later as he's railed. "Fuck- Don't stop- _Don't stop-_ Don't- Fuck- _Fuck_ \- Ah- Ah- _Ah_ \- Fuck! HYUNG- JOH _NNY HYUNG-!!"_

Johnny feels when Mark cums. Feels him clench, feels his body cease and his eyes cross. His legs tense and he moans out in ecstasy. Johnny isn't far behind, panting as he throbs, the slaps his thrusts making filthy and only fueling him on before he buries himself deep inside and curses when he blows his load, arms buckling.

Mark moans under him and Johnny curses again when he wiggles his hips, clenches as Johnny pumps him full, Mark milking him dry.

"Hyung- God," Mark moans, hands coming to hold onto Johnny... " _God-_ That was so good- Fuck- That was so good."

Johnny is panting, groaning as he grinds his hips in with soft hisses. Mark clenches again and Johnny sinks his fingers in the younger’s hair, grips, but nods slow as he breathes into the pillow besides Mark's head.

"Holy shit."

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone heard them <3
> 
> -
> 
> p.s. I am working on a bigger fic, but I hate not posting? Or I miss posting? ... It's probably both.  
> So I just thought I'd post this since I like it.
> 
> Very tired and stressed and need money and a break and FREEDOM, so I write to get my mind off of all that. I hope you are all doing good and looking after yourselves. <3


End file.
